La solution
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: 2ème OS à mon actif.Par ce que la femme est "the natural cure " a dit Gordon-Gordon.


_**auteur : T&BLF (Tempandboothloveforever :) **_

_**Disclamer : Rien à moi malheureusement ..Booth et Bones appartiennent à la FOX**_

_**genre : Inclassable pas de genre en particulier**_

_**Rating :K**_

Spoiler :Saison 5 épisode 7

Note de l'auteur: 2ème OS à mon actif

Enjoy.. et n'oubliez pas de lâcher un tit com ça fait toujours plaisir :)

** LA SOLUTION.(the natural cure )**

Ça y est nous y sommes... heure de mon évaluation au tir.. elle est là.. derrière moi à m'observer, à me soutenir, elle m'a accordé cette faveur...Gordon Gordon dit que c'est le meilleur des remèdes, qu'avec elle à mes côtés je ne peux pas rater mon tir.. comment cela se pourrait-il??? c'est totalement irrationnel..pourtant je lui ai demandé de venir, d'être à mes côtés, de m'épauler dans ce moment important, cet enjeu pour ma carrière. Tout est entre ses mains si je puis dire.. J'espère vraiment que ce cher Gordon Gordon a raison. Je me dois d'être le meilleur pour pouvoir la protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait jusque là. l'examinateur me dit qu'il est prêt, je le suis aussi, et pourtant j'ai peur.. j'enclenche mon premier chargeur, je le vide sur la cible, j'enclenche le deuxième, et fais feu une nouvelle fois... ça y est..le verdict va bientôt tomber.. la cible se rapproche. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Ais je réussi???

– excellent Agent Booth..me dit le juge..

Je me retourne vers elle, si belle à cet instant. Elle lève son pouce pour me dire que c'est super...pas de paroles, juste un geste qui suffit à me redonner confiance en moi.. Gordon, Gordon avait raison finalement ou est-ce une coïncidence??Non je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Donc elle serait le succès de ma réussite... comment est-ce possible?? je ne peux le croire et pourtant..je veux bien croire que mon envie de la protéger ait été plus fort que tout pourtant lorsqu'elle est à mes côtés tout me réussi. Elle est mon trèfle à 4 feuilles.. une femme exceptionnelle et rare et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir trouvé..J'aime cette femme comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne je serais prêt à tout pour elle.. Mais elle m'aime t- elle??? j'ai peur de la réponse. Peur d'être déçu.. pourtant une part au fond de moi l'espère de tout cœur..Harmonia n'a-t-elle pas dit que ça arriverait un jour??je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.. Patience et espoir voilà ce qu'il me reste...

Ca y est nous y sommes. Heure de son évaluation au tir. Je suis là derrière lui à l'observer et à le soutenir. J'ai accepté de lui accordé cette faveur. Mais pourquoi me l'a-t-il demandé. Je ne pense pas que ma présence changera quelques choses et pourtant je suis là. Comportement complètement irrationnel. Mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour Booth, pour cet homme remarquable, qui a toujours été là pour moi durant ces 5 dernières années. C'est parti, il enclenche le 1er chargeur, puis le 2ème. Voilà évaluation terminée. Je me surprends à avoir peur à mesure que le cible se rapproche, peur qu'il ait échoué dans cette discipline qu'il affectionne tant. Il a réussi, l'examinateur le félicite. Il se retourne vers moi. Pas de mot, je lève juste mon pouce pour lui signifié que c'est dans la poche. Au plus profond de moi je n'ai jamais douté. Je savais qu'il allait réussir mais je doutes que cela vienne du fait que j'ai été présente. Où alors, son instinct de mâle alpha protecteur a été le plus fort, et par sa réussite il veut me prouver qu'il est toujours le meilleur dans ce rôle, que je peux toujours compter sur lui. Je dois avouer que j'aime cette protection qu'il a envers moi. Est ce celle d'un grand frère? Ou autre chose? Je ne puis le dire, moi célèbre anthropologue je suis incapable de déchiffrer le comportement de mon partenaire. Peut être y arriverais-je un jour qui sait?

Je le vois s'approcher de moi avec ce merveilleux sourire qu'est le sien sur les lèvres. Par ce simple sourire, il me remercie et est très reconnaissant de ma présence à ses côtés. Il passe son bras dans le bas de mon dos et nous nous dirigeons à l'extérieur, direction le Diner.


End file.
